Streeter High
by Shadow Liu
Summary: It's daily high school life for the Sonic & some fan-made characters. Shadose Shadow & Rose , Silvaze Silver & Blaze , & Sonamy Sonic & Amy .
1. Arrival

Streeter High

The daily life of 11th grade for Shadow the Hedgehog & acquaintances.

Late August

Three cars sped along the road as darkness began to settle at 6:00, a sleek black 1996 Acura Integra Special Edition, a shining silver 2010 Mustang RTR, & a blue Mercedes-Benz S-Class. They all came & parked in front of a large apartment. Out stepped 5 hedgehogs & a cat. Then they all walked into the apartment.

The apartment had a kitchen, a living room with 3 sofas, a TV, an Xbox, a Wii, & a large desk with 2 computers. Upstairs, there was a laundry room, 8 bedrooms, & an outside deck with a table & chairs. The six entered the apartment & sat on the sofas. The pink hedgehog, Amy, said in awe," Wow. I knew school here was better in some ways, but..."

"Yeah," the onyx & purple hedgehog, Rose, replied a little sarcastically, but equally awed.

The blue hedgehog, Sonic, stood up & said," Whatever. I'm gonna see if there's food. I'm starving."

The silver hedgehog, Silver, groaned & said," There's probably only American food in there, like Burger King. But I'll eat anyway 'cause I'm starving too."

Then, the purple cat, Blaze, said," We should probably go shopping for real food, hoping that they sell any here."

The onyx & red hedgehog, Shadow, then answered coldly," Could be worse. They might've not let us bring our cars with us. Then we would've had to learn to drive American cars, or worse, European cars. But of course Sonic," Shadow said as he saw Sonic enter the room with a plate of white colored mush," that doesn't apply to you because you already drive a damn European car," he frowned & said," At least they have an Xbox."

Then, Silver entered the room with a stack of paper plates & a plate full of pizza. He placed it on the table in front of them & said, "You have two food categories to choose from. Fake," he said as he pointed to Sonic's plate," or somewhat real," he said as he pointed to the plate of pizza.

"Real," everyone laughed together as they each grabbed a plate & a slice of pizza.

"Speaking of real," Rose said," what DID you just eat Sonic?"

Sonic, who was sitting back in his sofa, his eyes closed, answered," Don't know. Think it was some sort of vegetable mush."

"Gross," Blaze exclaimed in total disgust.

After they ate, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Shadow said decidedly as he ran to the door. When he opened it, a short, elderly gray rabbit with spectacles was at the door. Shadow recognized her as the principle of the school & their host family while they stayed in America, Ms. Flynn.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Flynn. You must be Shadow," she said as she adjusted her spectacles & looked up at Shadow.

"Hi Ms. Flynn. Please do come in & thanks again for letting us stay here," Shadow said as he smiled warmly. Silver, behind him, dropped his jaw in awe by the fact that Shadow was actually being nice to a living thing. Meanwhile, the look on Ms. Flynn's face told you immediately that she thought he was very agreeable.

"Oh, it was no problem at all, it was actually a convenience for no one has lived in my apartment for years, & I'm usually to busy to come here anyway," Ms. Flynn said, still smiling, as she came in. She walked into the living room & sat down. As she walked into the living room, she casted her gaze around to survey the room & everyone in it. "Good, you've eaten," she then sighed & said," It is such a pleasure to have Japanese exchange students in this place again."

Shadow then introduced everyone & she seemed pleased with everyone's 'characters' as she said.

"So," Ms. Flynn began," I've come to present you all your schedules, classes, teachers, planners, & dormitories for the year," she said as she handed each person their 3 schedules for the year," seeing as your plane got held back by the snow a week ago. Tomorrow at 9:00 sharp, I will come by to pick you all up & give you a grand tour of the school & everything. Then we can go & have lunch together, your choice of restaurant. Sound good?" They all nodded.

"Though, Ms. Flynn," Rose said," would you give us the honor of driving to the school ourselves and you to the restaurant, & allowing us to pay the bill?"

Ms. Flynn laughed & said," You most certainly can drive yourselves & I, but I just can't allow the bill to pass. Besides, do you even have enough money, or an American drivers' license? "

"Why, yes," Blaze said," We each got an American drivers' license & plenty American dollars a month before our plane flight."

Ms. Flynn laughed, looked at her watch, & exclaimed," Well then, I must be going. It has been a pleasure to meet to you all & speak with you. I will be waiting at the office at 9:00. Don't be late & goodbye," she called through the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Shadow collapsed into the couch & groaned," My God! All that damn politeness! It was SO boring!"

Silver laughed & said sarcastically," I know! It was so SCARY! We were wondering what the hell was wrong with you. Just wait till you have to do that for a whole day, Shadow! A whole day!"

Shadow's reply was," Shove a damn pizza up your nose."

Sonic put a hand on Shadow & Silver's shoulders & said," Lets calm it down guys. Just relax. It was just probably all the pizza."

Shadow said," Sonic..."

Sonic answered eagerly," Yes?"

"Get off me before I hurt you," Shadow answered coldly.

Sonic immediately withdrew his hand & took a step back. "Thank you," Shadow answered.

"What about MY shoulder," Silver asked as he glared at Sonic mockingly.

"My apologies sir," Sonic said sarcastically. Silver sat down politely, leaving Sonic standing. Suddenly, Silver took him out from the stomach, & Shadow jumped across the room & gave Sonic a 'light' kick under Sonic's jaw while Sonic was still in the air. That kick caused Sonic to be flipped around in the air & land hard on his stomach, & flat on his face. He jumped back up immediately & tried to land a blow in Shadow's cheek, but Shadow did a back flip & ended up kicking Sonic under the jaw again. Sonic then flew for the wall, but grabbed the back of Silver's collar & pulled him along. Then, the two crashed into the wall, & Shadow said sarcastically," You guys DO know that Ms. Flynn probably wants her apartment back IN ONE PIECE."

When Sonic opened his eyes, he saw Shadow sitting down, smiling at him. Though Shadow was more sneering than smiling. The girls, however, were giving him sympathetic smiles, except for Rose, who was giving him a pitiful sneer as well. "Ow," he said as he got back up & sat down next to Amy. Silver got up & suddenly started laughing at him almost uncontrollably. Everyone was still watching him. "What," he asked obliviously.

Blaze just giggled & said," We just all think that that time, you went down too easily." Suddenly, everyone broke into laughter, except for Shadow, who just chuckled.

After the laughter died down, Amy said," Should we look at our schedules yet?"

"Sure," Blaze answered as they all picked up their schedules.

After some comparing, Amy said," We pretty much have the same classes. Our 1st & 2nd period, 6:30-9:30, is with Mrs. Vesper; Humanities. Then, we all have different 3rd periods, 9:40-10:40. Me & Blaze will go to Journeys, with Ms. Heralds. Rose & Shadow will go to Orchestra, with Mrs. Destrias. Sonic & Silver will go to that extra special advanced math class, with Mr. Joneson. Then we have 4th period together, 10:50-11:50. 4th period changes every Tri, so in 1st Tri, we all go to Weaponry with Mr. Chin. 2nd Tri, P.E. with Mrs. Hill. 3rd Tri, Modern Technology with Mrs. Covenant. After 4th period, we all go to lunch, 11:50-12:50. 5th period is just a 30 minutes, 1:00-1:30. It's a period of, like, free reading. That teacher is Mrs. Covenant. 6th period is a Math, 1:40-2:40. The teacher's name is Mr. Sindrea. 7th period is Science, 2:50-3:50, with Ms. Relliah," Amy finished & looked up to see Shadow reading a book with Rose. "Well?"

Rose answered absentmindedly," That was nice. Thanks." Amy's answered was an exasperated groan.

"Well," Sonic said sarcastically," Bed time!"

"Sure, whatever," Shadow answered casually as he got up from the couch & headed upstairs. Everyone filed up after him, but Sonic said to Silver in amazement," Did Shadow just agree with me!?!"

Silver's answer was a shrug.


	2. Tour Day

**Earlymorninglight12 & I thought of the iPod thing.**

* * *

The next morning, Silver woke up to find he fell asleep with his iPod on the whole night. Its batteries were almost out & he couldn't remember where he left his charger. He reluctantly decided to ask Shadow, even though the chances of him pulling out a pistol on him for waking him up were pretty high. "But wait," Silver thought to himself, "He told us he'd leave his weapons & everything at home. Unless he chaos controls to go get them," he reminded himself as a stood at Shadow's door & exhaled heavily as he reached over to the doorknob to open the door.

When Silver walked in, Shadow was there, sitting on his bed tuning & cleaning all his weapons & everything. "You said you'd leave your weapons at home," Silver nearly yelled.

Shadow resisted the urge to just shove his pistol in Silver's mouth & shoot, so he answered calmly, "You left it on the counter left of the fridge. &, about the weapons, I had my chaos emerald with me, dumb ass."

"But what if you got caught by the police or something," Silver said in shock.

"You're acting like it's against the law or something," Shadow said easily & continued, "Besides, if they do get involved, I can always kill them on the spot or make them disappear or something like that."

Silver's only response was a groan of exasperation as he headed downstairs.

Amy, Blaze, & Rose were downstairs having some tea when Silver came down. "Hey, Silver," Blaze said, "You forgot your iPod charger by the fridge."

"I know," Silver said, sounding slightly worn out, "I asked Shadow already. As usual, he's just sitting there with his weapons. I'm guessing you also have yours, Rose."

"Did you really think I was going to go for a few years without them?"

He just shrugged as he took his charger & headed back upstairs. "Hey, while you're upstairs, do you mind getting Shadow to wake up Sonic," Rose asked Silver.

"Sure, but won't Shadow just stuff a grenade or something in Sonic's mouth," he answered.

"He wouldn't DARE," Amy said furiously.

"Whatever," Silver said, "It's not like that would be a bad thing."

We all chuckled as Amy grinded her teeth, infuriated.

Just then, we heard Sonic yell from upstairs, "Wholly crap! What the hell was that for!"

Amy, being overly worried Shadow actually did shove a grenade in Sonic's mouth, rushed upstairs with her mallet in hand. When we all got there, all Shadow did was shoot Sonic's pillow, right next to his face. Shadow answered, "You're gonna make us late."

Sonic groaned as he got up & said, "I could've got another hour of sleep."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he answered sarcastically, "Yeah. Then, we wouldn't have to drag you along."

Amy, by this point, was yelling at Shadow, "What if you had actually shot him because you missed! What if--"

Shadow interrupted her & asked, "Why, in hell, would I miss when I'm so close to him," Amy glowered when he continued, "Other than to kill him, of course."

Amy stuck her tongue out at Shadow as she left, tugging Sonic out by the arm with her. The rest of them stood there, laughing for a moment before they headed back down.

They ate breakfast & drove to the school.

At the school, Mrs. Flynn greeted them almost as soon as they stepped out of their cars. "Good to see you again," she said cheerfully, "Shall we start our tour?"

"Sure," Sonic said, still trying to recover from his shock of the gun incident.

So the group toured the school & saw all the buildings; the teacher's lounge/dorm, the student's dorms, etc. After they had finished, Mrs. Flynn sighed as she said slightly worn out, "Well, ready for lunch?"

"Totally," Sonic answered apprehensively, "I'm SO starving!"

Shadow glowered as he said, "You always are."

Mrs. Flynn seemed slightly surprised at Shadow's cold comment as she asked, "What would you guys like to eat?"

The group answered as one, "SUSHI."

Mrs. Flynn answered, sounding a little clueless, "Well, I really don't know where good sushi places are around here."

Blaze shrugged as she said, "I'm sure we'll be able to tell which places are good as soon as we see them. Like the one across the street from the school over there."

"Are you sure you want to go there," Mrs. Flynn asked the group uncertainly, "I've also never had sushi before, so you'll have to tell me what's good."

"No problem," Silver said as he walked across the street.

When they were at the sushi place called iSushi, the waiter went up to them & asked, "Table or bar?"

Shadow answered, "Bar please."

After they had sat down, Mrs. Flynn said, "Isn't the bar for drinking?!?"

Amy said, "Don't worry Mrs. Flynn. In a sushi restaurant with conveyer, bar just means you want to sit along the sushi conveyer belt. Tables are a table that is next to the conveyer belt. We tend to prefer the bar."

Mrs. Flynn sighed in relief. So they ate there & when they'd finished, they dropped Mrs. Flynn off at the school & went home.

Shadow immediately went to the Xbox, put in his hard drive he had brought with him, & began playing Halo 3. Silver did the same while Sonic said, "Wow. & gross Silver! You just threw a sticky grenade at that dude's crotch, & it blew up there!"

Silver absentmindedly answered, "It's not a 'sticky grenade'. It's a Plasma Grenade. Got it? You say that every time I do this."

Sonic answered, "It's just disturbing."

Shadow asked, also absentmindedly, "How?"

Sonic said blankly, "Never mind." & so they continued with their regular things.


End file.
